1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipating apparatuses, and more particularly, to a fan assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In working computer systems, a large amount of heat is generated from the electric elements of the computer system. If the heat is not dissipated efficiently, the electric elements may be damaged. Therefore, more efficient heat-dissipating devices are desirable.
A fan is a conventional means to dissipate heat from the computer system. A rack is provided for receiving a fan. A plurality of through holes is defined in the rack. When installing the fan to a plate of the computer system, the fan is received in the rack. The rack together with the fan is placed on the plate, which defines a plurality of screw holes. The through holes of the rack align with the screw holes of the plate. The fan is enclosed by the rack and the plate. A plurality of screws extend through the through holes, and are screwed into the corresponding screw holes. The fan is thereby secured to the plate of the computer system. With this mounting means, it is well known within the art, that assembly and disassembly of the fans can be inconvenient.
Therefore, there is chamber for improvement within the art.